Recurring Nightmares
by phantomoftheopera1203
Summary: Clary suddenly gets horrible headaches, and is starting to have recurring nightmares about, yes, the one and only, Sebastian. She fears for Jace's safety, but really, should she be fearing her own instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, nor any of the characters. The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare, I merely do this to entertain.**

* * *

Clary woke up with inked arms around her, and immediately recognized them as Jace's. Smiling, she brought up one of his hands and kissed it, turning on her side to face him. She gasped as he was already awake, his golden eyes staring playfully back at her emerald ones.

"Hello, beautiful." Clary smiled when she heard him speak to her, his voice smooth, and his breath, warm, on her face. She snuggled into his arms, burying her face into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Ughlofffghh,"she said, her voice muffled. She felt-rather than heard- him chuckle, his body shaking with the laughter.

"What did you say?"

Instead of answering, she leaned up and kissed Jace fully on the lips. His mouth parted in surprise, and she took that as an opening. Her hands were on the back of his head, twisting and playing with his golden curls. She suddenly felt his hands on her bare stomach and gasped. They started to kiss passionately, and after a while, Clary drew back for air.

She smiled crookedly at him,"I said I love you."

His eyes lit up like fireworks in the night sky, and he hoarsely whispered,"I love you too, Clary." Jace's voice sent shivers down her back, and she closed her eyes with content. Clary suddenly felt his warmth disappear from her, and she opened her eyes, frowning. She gasped and screamed at what she saw.

Looming before her, instead of Jace, was Sebastian. His eyes were leering down at her, and in his hand, he held a short dagger etched with runes. She tried to crawl away, but found that her arms were tied over her head. His smile released a shudder down her spine.

"Hello, dear sister." Sebastian lowered the dagger, and Clary squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. It never came. In turn, she heard a male cry of surprise, one that was all too familiar. Clary's eyes shot open, and she saw Jace chained to the wall on the floor, Sebastian leaning over him, the knife in Jace's chest. The light in his eyes started to fade, and his mouth opened, blood pouring out, and formed one word. _Clary_.

"NO! JACE!" She started to sob uncontrollably, screaming his name over and over again. It seemed like hours when someone started to shake her shoulders. It was Sebastian.

His eyes were cold and as lifeless as his soul,"Clary, Clary wake up. Clary, open your eyes. Clary-"

"Jace!" She woke up gasping, and found herself whispering his name over and over again, until she realized that he was right there in front of her, a concerned look on his face. He brushed a thumb over her cheek and she realized that she was crying. She immediately tackled him with a hug, tears running down her cheeks. Jace gently pulled her away and tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Clary? Are you okay?"

She averted her eyes, and mumbled a reply,"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Clary shook her head, and right then and there, her stomach growled. She looked up sheepishly, and Jace laughed, poking her stomach.

"Looks like we've gotta get you something to eat,"he grinned cheekily at her,"Mangoes ought to do the trick."

* * *

The Institute was fairly quiet, what with Isabelle on a date with Simon, and Alec over at Magnus's place doing who knows what. Clary was following Jace, her hand in his, as he lead her to the kitchen, He then sat her down at a chair, and grabbed freshly cut mango out of the fridge. He popped the airtight container open, grabbed a fork, and plopped down in the seat next to her. He started to dig in. Clary couldn't help but laugh as juice started to dribble down his chin due to the fact that he was eating like a pig.

Grabbing a napkin, she leaned over and wiped his chin. She then continued to take the fork out of his hand, spear some cubed mango, and put it into her mouth, smiling smugly as he glared at her playfully, his jaw hanging open.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"I thought that the whole purpose of us coming to the kitchen was so that I could get something to eat,"she said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, if you wanted some mangoes, all you had to do was ask"-he pointed to the fridge-"there's some mangoes in there, feel free to cut some."

Rolling her eyes, she stabbed some of the mango with her fork and shoved it into his mouth. "If you're going to open your mouth, might as well add more fruit in there." He started to chew the fruit, but still glared at her.

"What?" she inquired.

"You took my mangoes….. you owe me."

"And what would that be?"

"Cut me more?" he asked, his puppy-eyes wide and shining his hands clasped together. Clary laughed and got up, going through with his request. He shouted in glee, and she leaned in for a chaste kiss before grabbing another mango and a knife. She stood at the sink, cut the mango into small cubes, slid it into a bowl, and placed it in front of a very happy looking Jace-only to slide it away from him and in front of her. She took the fork out of his hand and sat down, starting to eat the pieces of mango one by one.

"Claaaaaaaary," he whined,"_Whyyyyyyyyyy_." Clary just smiled at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" He tried to take the bowl away from her, but she slid it out of reach.

"Ugggggggh, it's so _faaaaaaaaar_."

"You're a Shadowhunter,"she said, amused,"Lazy isn't supposed to be a part of your vocabulary." He looked at her pleadingly until she sighed, finally giving in. "Okay, okay, fine, maybe you can have one- JACE!" she shouted. When the bowl was just in reach, Jace's hand shot out like lightning, and when she looked at him, he was shoveling the pieces into his mouth. Within seconds, when he was satisfied that he hadn't left a bit of the delicious fruit left, he placed the bowl down onto the table triumphantly.

"That was hardly fair."

He ruffled her hair,"Life isn't fair."

"You have mango all over your face."

Jace used his shirt to wipe off his face, and she could see a strip of golden skin. Clary unconsciously leaned closer to him, not aware of what she was doing until they were merely inches apart. Before they knew it, they were kissing feverishly, Jace's hands ghosting over her, Clary's fisted into his hair. They were too focused to notice the door slam shut, or to hear Alec and Magnus talking while walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. Alec yelped in surprise, and Magnus, startled, snapped his fingers and a towel came to rest over Alec's eyes, shielding him from the view. Clary jumped back, her face reddening at the fact that they were just caught making out in the kitchen.

Magnus's eyebrows were in his hairline, but he made no comment. Alec shoved away the towel, his face red as well.

"Seriously?! In the kitchen?!" he exclaimed.

Jace chuckled,"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." All of a sudden, Isabelle came barging in, following with a scared-looking Simon. Maryse and Robert all tumbled in as well, they were all dressed in gear.

"Gear up,"Isabelle said,"Demons."

"It must be pretty bad for all of us to be going,"Jace pointed out.

"Two dozen,"she said, to be exact.

"Why so many?"

She shrugged, "Don't ask me, ask the demons themselves. Now, go, shoo, get dressed. I want to get this overwith so Simon and I can spend more time watching cheesy romance movies together."

* * *

Clary dressed in her gear, grabbed her weapons, and opened the door to see Jace, his hand held up in a fist as if he were about to knock. He grinned at her, and took her wrist, leading her out to where everyone else was gathered. When he touched her, it elicited a spark of fire that blew out all over her body. They divided up into separate teams; Marsye and Robert, Isabelle and Simon, Magnus and Alec, and her and Jace.

After being given the location, they went their separate ways. Clary and Jace were the last to leave. Jace was waiting outside the door for her while she ran back upstairs to grab her forgotten Seraph blade. After rummaging through her closet, she finally found it and was busy strapping it onto her belt in front of her floor length mirror.

Clary glanced up for a final check when she saw Sebastian looming behind her. She cried out and spun around, her arms up as if to fend herself, only he wasn't in the room. Confused, she looked back at the mirror to see only herself, her chest rising up and down quickly from the fright. She shook her head and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. She shook her head, her red curls flying everywhere. Clary took a deep breath, spun around the room to check that she was alone, and walked out of the door.

She raced out to meet Jace, not wanted to have any more surprises. Once she caught sight of him, her breathing relaxed. It seemed as if Jace was the only remedy to this madness. He saw her and smiled, gesturing with his hand for her to follow him. He started to walk, not looking behind him to see if she followed him. When Clary reached his side, his arm instantly went around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She habitually leaned into his touch. While they were walking, she saw a flash of blond hair, and stiffened. Jace, sensing that she was uncomfortable, stopped walking and looked at her with concern,

"Clary? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just.."she looked around his shoulder to see that the blond hair belonged to a man around his mid-thirties, wearing a suit, and rushing about to get to his destination, and she sighed in relief,"It's nothing, Jace. Don't worry about it." She forced a smile at him,"It's fine. Really." He hesitated, but nodded after a while. His face told her that he didn't believe her, but he didn't ask anymore questions. Their walk continued on in silence, only the busy sounds of people and cars bustling on the streets to fill the gap. At a certain building, Jace halted and held out an arm to signal that this was the location.

* * *

It was a grungy old building, with windows that were either broken or boarded up. It reminded Clary of their time at Hotel Dumort, when they'd gone to save Simon from the vampires. Just looking at the building gave Clary shivers, and she didn't like that an uneasy feeling had started to grow in the pit of her stomach. Her head had started to hurt, but she shook it off.

She saw Isabelle and Simon, Alec and Magnus, and Maryse and Robert emerge, their faces grim. Isabelle's ruby necklace was pulsing like crazy, and it was then that Clary knew that there was some serious demonic activities going on here.

"Wait," she said,"Why is Magnus here?"

Magnus looked at her with mock hurt,"If you don't want me here, I can leave." Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus shrugged,"I just felt like tagging along. It gets boring being home alone. Watching reruns of 'What Not To Wear' isn't the best way to kill time and-"

He was cut off by a loud crashing noise inside of the building, and everyone immediately went into a fighting stance mode, their weapons drawn. They waited a while to see if anything else would happen, and Jace was the first to speak. "Speaking of killing things..."

Clary took out her Seraph blade and whispered '_Ithuriel_' before following everyone else inside. Everyone had Soundless runes carved onto the soles of their shoes. They would have had the element of surprise for what would lie ahead if not for the fact that Magnus was like a flare; obvious and giving away the location. All of a sudden, several demons flocked their sides, snarling and baring their teeth.

As she took a closer look at them, she saw that instead of eyes, there were only empty jet-black holes, their frame small and had vicious claws on their hands, and Clary winced as she imagined them severing her skin. Fire spurted out of one of the demon's eye sockets, aiming directly towards Isabelle, and she ducked, only pausing to get up and jerk her arm back, cracking her whip against it. It whimpered and shrieked, a sound that was no way near normal. The demons started to close in, and Clary remembered something from her training; that a simple phrase could be said to drive these type of creatures away.

It was that exact moment that Jace straightened and chanted "_Moloch Moc Og Na_" three times. The demons started to hiss horribly, spit foaming at the corners of their mouths. They gradually slunk back into the shadows, and Clary was horrified to find that they had left a piece of themselves behind, ranging from a piece of skin to a whole limb. A leg twitched, and Alec stomped on it. It made a 'Squish' sound, and Clary's stomach lurched. Her head started to throb more painfully now, but she still said nothing, just pressed her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

They were all still on edge from the scare of the demons that they just stood there, their backs to each other, inspecting the shadows in case any more demons sprouted from it. They didn't. Maryse sighed," Moloch Demons. I wouldn't say that they're fighters, but they're enough to scare. Someone summoned them here, to distract us most likely." As they progressed throughout the different stories of the house, more and more demons seemed to appear, each leaving after only taunting them for a short amount of time, each growing into a more powerful type of demon than before.

Once, when Magnus decided that he'd wanted some fun, he pointed a finger at one of the demons, blue sparks shooting out. It instantly turned into a duck, waddling about. Clary felt the urge to warn Jace, but soon opted not to, wanting to see how it would play out-it was worth it. When Jace spotted the duck, he screamed bloody murder, cursing rather colorfully, and jumped into Alec's arms.

They had finally come across a door that was locked. Maryse easily drew a rune on top of the doorknob and it sprung open. They cautiously crossed the room, and Clary noticed a dark spot in the middle of the room. Bringing her witchlight closer, she saw with horrible realization that it was blood, not black like a demon's, but red like a Shadowhunter's or mundane's. Her head was on fire now, and she couldn't stand it. She was about to say something when she heard an awfully familiar voice, one that sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" drawled Sebastian, a smirk on his face. Clary screamed, and everyone's head shot up to look at her.

Jace ran to her side immediately. "Clary! What's wrong?!" She only stared incredulously at him, then back at Sebastian. How could he not see him?

Sebastian chuckled,"Silly sister, only you can see me. No one else can." Her knees gave out and she suddenly dropped to the floor, shaking violently. Her mouth formed shapes, none of which was a proper word.

"What a bad girl,"he chided,"Shouldn't you be happy to see your own brother?" Clary could hear Jace's voice, screaming at her, he was shaking her, but it all seemed far away. Sebastian glared coldly at Jace. "Oh, he's still here, is he? Don't worry Clary, I understand. We just have to…..dispose of him, and then you and I can be together. We'll always be together. We're destined to be together."

"NO!,"she shouted,"Stop it! Don't you dare hurt Jace!" Sebastian just laughed at her. Her head felt like it was about to split, and she moaned, clutching the sides of her head as if holding it in place. Arms suddenly went around her, enveloping her. Black spots danced in her vision.

"Soon….." was all that she heard before she faded out of consciousness, letting it blanket her, and she was carried into oblivion.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, nor any of the characters. The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare, I merely do this to entertain.**

* * *

Alec was busy trying to read his book, while Magnus was playing with his hair. It was hard for Alec to concentrate, and he found himself reading the same line over and over again. He shut the book with a sigh, and Magnus chuckled.

"Good, good. Now all of your attention is on me. Not that it wasn't before, I noticed that you were on the same paragraph for about twenty minutes."

Alec leaned back into his chest,"Magnus. I'm bored."

Magnus smiled at him and said,"Well, why don't we do something fun?"

Alec felt his cheeks warm instantly,"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could freak Jace out again, but I'm all up for whatever you have in mind right now," he whispered hoarsely. His breath tickled Alec's ear, and his face grew even more red, the same shade as Clary's hair.

"I vote for the former idea, if you don't mind," he said sheepishly.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Clary woke up snuggled in Jace's arms. Her head felt was pulsing with pain, but otherwise, she felt fine. Jace's breathing was uneven, and she saw that he was still asleep. She gently pried herself from his arms and stood up from the bed. Immediately, her vision blurred. "Woah," she muttered. She steadied herself for a minute, and turned around to see Jace's eyes staring back at her. He smiled at her lazily, and Clary's eyes drifted from him to a particular yellow object at the foot of his bed. Her eyes widened. "Jace? What's that?"

Jace's eyes looked to where she was staring, and when he immediately realized what it was, he shrank back from it and yelped. He cowered against the wall.

"BY THE ANGEL! Clary, get that out of here!" he shrieked.

She laughed and walked up to it. Clary picked up the stuffed animal and inspected it. She looked at him and said,"Awww, it's a small duck. How cute."

He made a face replied,"That, m'lady, is not a 'cute duck'. That is an evil, depraved, sinister, and corrupted animal created by the devil himself."

"It's a duck."

"Created by Satan!"

Clary smiled at him, an idea forming in her head. She chucked the thing at Jace, and he shrieked and jumped off of the bed. While the duck was flying mid-air, it suddenly transformed into a real duck, and it quacked once before hitting the bed. Clary gasped in surprise and stared as it waddled about on the mattress. It paused once to poop on his bed before it reached the edge and fell off-right into Jace's lap. He screamed and jerked away from it, but it seemed to follow him. Jace ran to the other corner of the room, and the duck tottered after him.

"Clary!" he yelled,"What kind of game is this?!"

"U-Um…."was all Clary could manage, before Magnus and Alec strolled into the room. Magnus looked smugly at Jace, petrified and cornered by the duck.

"My, my, what an interesting event we have walked into."

Alec looked at Magnus,"Remember when you said that when you make something appear, it comes from somewhere? Did you just steal a duck?"

Magnus blinked at him. "Why, it appears that I have."

Clary watched their exchange before realizing that the duck was still in the room. She walked over to Jace, who looked to be near tears, and promptly picked up the web-footed creature. She walked over to a whimpered Jace, and stuck it in his face. He shrieked again, this time an octave higher. Her face was dead serious when she stepped closer. "The duck goes quack." Right after the words left her mouth, the duck coincidentally quacked, and Jace screamed. He sidestepped her and ran into the bathroom, slamming it shut and locking the door.

They all started to laugh, and that was when Maryse walked into the room. She took a look at the bed and stared. "Is that-"

"Duck excrement? Why yes, yes it is,"replied Magnus. At her look, he added,"By which I mean duck excrement that Jace will clean up." At her raise eyebrows, he sighed and said,"Okay, okay, fine. I'll clean it up."

She smiled happily at him and said,"Why thank you Magnus, how kind of you." She briskly walked shut the door, and her heels could be heard echoing through the hallways. Magnus stepped closer to the bed to inspect the piece of poop. He suddenly jumped back.

"Is there supposed to be a worm-like substance writhing amidst the duck's waste?!" he looked at the both of them.

Alec suddenly shifted from red to green, and Clary just stared dumbfounded at the bed. She realized that the duck was still in her hands and she stared at it incredulously. "You, little fella, are quite the handful, aren't you?" she muttered. She stared at Magnus and said,"Can you please zap him back to wherever he came from now?"

He looked at her, horrified. "Clary, I do not do such a thing as 'zap' things. I gracefully locate them from one destination to the next." She looked at him with a bored expression, and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, fine." He held up a finger and blue sparks started to fly. "'Zap'," he said mockingly. The duck ruffled its feathers, and when Clary blinked, it was suddenly gone. She sighed in relief, and walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Jace, it's gone."

"How do I know you're not messing with me?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"You just don't," she replied,"Either trust me or you don't." The door creaked open, and Jace peeked his head outside. Once he felt confident that the coast was clear, he cautiously crept outside and jumped to hide behind Clary. He held onto her shoulders and his head popped up from behind her. He looked around, and he seemed as if he was expecting something to jump out at him. "Jace?" she asked,"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure.." was all he said.

"I'm bored again," said Alec, a tranquil expression on his face. "Let's go to Taki's. I'm hungry." They all murmured their agreements and were soon on the way to the diner.

* * *

When they got settle into their booth, they were immediately swarmed by a crown of waitresses, all directing their questions at Jace. Clary rolled her eyes; she was used to this by now. After they had gotten their orders put in, it wasn't long before their plates came out. "Wow," she muttered,"Service is faster than usual." When she looked up, she saw why.

Sebastian stood looming over her, holding out her plate. "Coconut pancakes? Good choice."

Clary gasped and jerked her hand, crashing the plate to the floor. Alec, Magnus, and Jace just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Clary?" Magnus asked,"Darling, what's wrong?" When she looked back up, one of the female waitresses from earlier was glaring at her, stomping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"O-Oh, um, sorry," she sputtered, her face red with embarrassment.

She "humphed", and when she walked away to go get a broom, she muttered,"You better be."

"What happened?" Jace looked at her with an expression that she couldn't read. "Are you okay? Maybe we shouldn't have taken you out right after you've passed out. Do you want to go back to the Institute? I can walk you." He moved as if to get up, but Clary put an arm on his.

She smiled tightly at him and said,"No, no, it's fine. I'm just going to take a walk outside, if you don't mind." Clary felt the weight of their stares on her back as she eased out of the seat and made her way out the door. The cold breeze felt good on her face; it cooled her burning face down. She started to move her feet, her hands in her pockets to keep the numbing cold away. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Sebastian. She was starting to see him everywhere now: in her room, whenever she was with Jace, when she was killing demons, even when she wanted to enjoy some damned pancakes.

It turns out that dreams weren't the only place he could appear. Clary looked up and found that she had walked into an alleyway, not even paying attention to where she was going. Sighing, she lifted her head and turned around-right into someone else. She started to apologize, but it was dead in her throat when Sebastian smiled at her.

"No pancakes? Oh, but they're so delicious Clary."

"You're not real," she muttered," You're just a hallucination." Clary repeated the mantra over and over to try and convince herself. It wasn't working.

His laughter was harsh as it reverberated off the brick walls. "Sure, tell yourself that I'm not real." He leaned closer so that she could feel his breath on her face. "If I'm not real, how can you feel my breath?" His hand caught a hold on her wrist. "How can I touch you." Sebastian's hand cracked across her cheek. "_How can I hurt you._" Clary's heart started to race against her chest, her face stinging from his hit. Tears started to collect at the corner of her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry in front of him. He chuckled again, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't get to you? That this was all just some sort of dream? A hallucination? Well you were dead wrong." His grip on her wrist tightened, and Clary winced at the pain. He looked down and smiled maliciously. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" His hand tightened even more, and this time Clary couldn't help herself. She cried out loud, the sound echoing through her ears.

She took a shaky breath and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "What do you want?"

He stared at her like it was obvious. "What I want? What I want is you. What I want is for that Herondale bastard to get the message that you're mine. Wh-"

He was suddenly cut off by a familiar male voice. "Too bad the message isn't clear enough. Might want to repeat that again, Verlac," Jace said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian whipped around suddenly, his grip loosening, and Clary immediately retracted her hand, rubbing the aching part where he had held onto her. Sebastian growled, his eyes darkening. "You," he spat. Jace's look was smooth and cool.

"Ah, yes. Me. The one and only." He produced a hand,"Herondale. Jace Herondale, at your service." It was times like this that Clary didn't understand how he could stay so serene. However, if she looked close enough, she could see his pulse racing at his neck, and a muscle at his jaw jumped. Sebastian's face grew red. His back was to Clary, all of his attention directed towards Jace. Clary saw something flashing on the ground, and while she kept a close eye on Sebastian in case he turned around, she stuck out her hand to pick it up. It was a broken piece of glass. Jace seemed to see her and only nodded in recognition.

He took a step closer, and in a second, Sebastian was instantly behind Clary, one hand on the side of her face, the other at the top of her head. He jerked her head to the side viciously. Her eyes widened at the movement, but did nothing else. "Come any closer, and I'll break her neck."

Jace's hand twitched by his side, inching towards his Seraph blade. "Ah ah ah," Sebastian clicked his tongue,"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek, his mouth warm on her skin. Clary felt revolted, and she cringed away from him. Jace's eyes narrowed, and he involuntarily took a few steps closer. Sebastian saw and chuckled. "I'll warn you once again, but no more. Every time you take a step closer, I get closer to Clary." She felt his hand start to creep up her leg, and she screamed.

She yanked her arm back to drive the glass into Sebastian's side. He screamed and let go of her, and she went running to Jace. Her face was streaming with tears, and she collided with him, burying her face into his chest. His arms closed around her, and when he lifted his head, he cursed. Clary turned around warily, only to do the same. Sebastian was gone. The only sign that he was there was a pool of blood. She took a shaky breath. She pulled herself even closer to Jace, and let loose a scream, her body racking with sobs. They slid down onto the cement floor, and she could tell the Jace was crying too.

Magnus and Alec came running into the alley, and they took in the sight. Alec yelped and sprinted over to them, crouching to see if they had gotten any injuries.

"What happened?" he said, breathlessly,"We were looking everywhere for you guys." Clary looked up with swollen eyes, Jace kept his head down. She wiped her face with her hand, and everyone's eyes widened. She looked at them in confusion until she felt a sticky substance in her palm. Staring down, she noticed the deep cuts that ran through the insides of her hands. Her face was streaked with her blood, and she could feel the stinging sensation grow stronger.

"Oh," was all she said. Jace reached for his stele and tried to draw an _iratze_ on her hand, but he was shaking too much. Alec muttered something under his breath and seized it from his hand. Grasping hers, he drew the rune with precise fingers. After that, everything was blurry.

* * *

Clary eyed the red mark that wrapped around her wrist. It was red and raw from Sebastian's grip, and every time she glanced down to look at it, she pictured his eyes; cold and dark. Magnus and Jace had repeatedly checked on her from time to time, asking if she needed more pillows, any food, or any company, but really, she just wanted to be left alone. The door creaked open and Simon stepped in, his eyes concerned at the sight of her. She hadn't taken a shower yet, and dirt was still covering her body, not to mention the smear of blood on her cheek. _Blood_. She forgot about Simon.

He was trying to look anywhere but at her. Clary saw that his fangs had slid out. "C-Clary?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Simon." Her voice was raspy from lack of use; she had been sitting alone in her room for at least six hours now, staring at the wall. "I'll go clean up." She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Wetting a towel, she brushed it against her face, the water instantly cooled her heating skin. When she came out, Simon was sitting at the corner of her bed. He smiled when she came in, and she tried to muster one back, but couldn't. Instead, her eyes watered.

He jumped off of the bed and his arms surrounded her. "I'm so sorry, Clary." She felt hysteria bubbling inside of her and laughed. He put her at arms length and looked at her with worried eyes. "Clary?"

She just shook her head, and went back to crying. She wound her arms around his neck and sobbed. "Life sucks, doesn't it Simon?"

He nodded,"At least you don't have eternity."

"Right."

A knock at the door startled them, and Clary saw Jace come into the room. Simon immediately let go of Clary and stepped back. "I should leave you two alone.." She gratefully nodded at him, and he excused himself.

Jace walked to Clary and cupped her cheeks in his hands. The spot where Sebastian had struck her earlier started to blaze with pain, and she winced. His eyes widened and he let go, instead his hands hung at his sides limply. She didn't like the lack of touch, so she wound her arms around his shoulders, placing her cheek on his chest.

She could feel his heart beat unevenly, and she took deep breaths. When she looked back up at Jace, she thought she saw Sebastian in the corner of the room, blending with the shadows. She screamed and backed away. Jace's look was utter confusion and concern, and he started to inch closer to her. As he moved closer, Sebastian did as well. "Don't come any closer!" Jace thought that she was talking to him, so a look of hurt and betrayal flashed across his face. Sebastian just smirked at her, and waved a hand flirtatiously to say "_bye_", and vanished.

Right as he did, Clary ran up to Jace, her tears staining his shirt. He took a finger and hooked her chin up so that they were eye to eye. Her hands were shaking, and she squeezed them into fists to try and control herself.

"Clary,"Jace whispered,"What's going on?"

She looked up at him unsurely,"N-Nothing. It's okay. Everything's fi-"

"Don't tell me everything's fine." She froze at the sharpness of his words. "Clary, all you've been doing is hurt; I can see it. You don't have to say it out loud for me to know that something's wrong. _What is it Clary?_ Everything that hurts you hurts me, only tenfold."

"O-Okay,"she breathed,"Okay. I'm sorry. Just-Can we just sit down?" He took her hand and led sat down on the edge of the bed, and she took the spot right next to him. Jace was massaging his thumb inside her palm, and she focused on that to keep her breathing steady. His gaze was patient. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. I've started having these nightmares...recurring nightmares…"

* * *

**AHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'M SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, nor any of the characters. The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare, I merely do this to entertain.**

* * *

"...I've been having these nightmares….recurring nightmares." She took a deep breath, her voice was shaking. "You see, they're about you and Sebastian, and it's just"-another breath-"He starts to torture you in front of me, and then he threatens me, and at first I thought it was just one or two nightmares, but then it grew into a daily thing, and then he started appearing out of no where whether I'm awake or not, and then my head starts to hurt, and then he starts to talk to me, and-"

"Clary," interrupted Jace. She hadn't realized that she'd been rambling. "Clary, it's fine." She shook her head softly.

"No, that's just the thing. It's not fine. Jace, I don't think you understand; he starts threatening you."

His chuckle was deep and rumbled through his chest. "Sebastian? I can take care of him fine." His face turned serious, and he lifted a hand to brush a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You, I'm not so sure."

Clary frowned at him,"I can take care of myself, Jace." He nodded quickly.

"Of course you can, but what if he catches you off guard, or when I'm not there...that's what scares me the most." He looked into her eyes, gold meeting emerald. "Clary," he hesitated,"Are you going to tell anyone else about this? We could go to the Silent Brothers, or maybe Maryse. We could even train more, teach you some ways to kill someone single-handedly…." He trailed off, his fingers absentmindedly drawing little circles on the inside of her palms.

"Maybe we could just train some more, I don't want the others to know," she said softly. Jace nodded. "Jace," she whispered,"You know that you don't have to help me with this if you don't want to. I know that I can be quite bothersome, and I don't want you to feel obligated like you'd have to help me all of the time." After a moment, she added," Are you sure that I'm worth the effort?"

Jace's eyes shot at her, bewildered. "Clary, what are you talking about? We've been through everything together, and now I'm looking at you," he said, "and you're asking me if I care about you. You're asking me if I love you or not? As if I could stop loving you. As if I would want to give up the thing that makes me stronger than anything else ever has. I never dared give much of myself to anyone before – bits of myself to the Lightwoods, to Isabelle and Alec, but it took years to do it – but, Clary, since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me," his hand reached out to cup her cheek,"Do you want me?"

She shook her head, 'No', and she watched as his expression was crestfallen. Clary smirked and playfully slapped her palm against his cheek lightly. "Relax, Lover boy, there's no chance of you getting rid of me any time soon."

The corner of Jace's mouth pulled upward, and she could tell that he was trying not to grin. "By the Angel, Clary. I pour my heart out to you and then you reject me? Have you no shame?"

She smiled crookedly. "None." She looked at him skeptically, "Did you really mean that?"

"Every word," he whispered hoarsely. He tried to stifle a yawn, but she noticed.

Chuckling, she leaned back onto the bed, Jace in tow. They collapsed onto the mattress next to each other, but not touching. His hands lay on either side of him, his arms at his sides. He seemed barely to be breathing; she wasn't sure that she was breathing herself. She slid her own hand across the bedsheet, just far enough that their fingers touched-so lightly that she would have probably hardly been aware of it had she been touching anyone else but Jace; as it was, the nerve endings in her fingertips pricked softly, as if she were holding them over a low flame.

Clary felt him tense beside her and then relax. Jace had shut his eyes, and his lashes cast fine shadows against the curve of his cheekbones. His mouth curled into a smile as if he sensed her watching him, and she wondered how he would look in the morning, with his hair messed and sleep circles under his eyes. Despite everything, the thought gave her a jolt of happiness. She laced her fingers through his. "Good night," she whispered. He squeezed her hand in reply. With their hands clasped like children in a fairy tale, and though her mind was racing with thoughts, she fell asleep beside him in the dark, a smile playing on her lips as well.

* * *

Simon wandered the halls of the Institute for a while. Geez, this place sure is big. Magnus had somehow been able to create a loophole so that he could actually enter the building without being blocked by some invisible barrier. Sighing, he descended upon the weapons room, seeing Isabelle sitting on a wooden stool, sharpening her assortment of weapons strewed out on the table in front of her. Her snake bracelet wound up her left arm, the silver shining brightly against the reflected sunlight streaming in through the window.

He involuntarily winced, but recovered rather quickly. Simon could see the ruby necklace winking at Isabelle's throat. He coughed once, and she looked up and smiled, gesturing for him to sit, and he leaned on the corner of the table, watching her delicately wipe off the dried blood on a Seraph blade. Simon could smell the foul demon blood, and he screwed his face up at the odor. "So," he said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence,"...What do you want to do today?" Gosh, he was horrible at conversations. It was a miracle that Isabelle noticed him, let alone go out with him.

She leaned back, peering up at him with an amused expression. "I need new clothes," she stated. He groaned, and her smile grew into a grin. "Come on, it's not like anyone else is going to go with me. Clary is too busy doing who knows what with Jace, and Magnus is far too busy with Alec, probably doing the exact same thing that Clary and Jace are doing." Isabelle batted her eyes.

"Great," he grunted, "I'm your boyfriend, yet I'm your last choice."

"When we're done, we can go back to your place to watch anime or something."

He raised his eyebrows. "Assuming that we get back this year." Isabelle's eyes widened and he quickly amended, "You know what? I think I'm in the mood for shopping today, let's go." She giggled and got up, shoving several daggers into various places of her clothing. Simon didn't understand how a knife wedged between the heel of your foot and your high-heeled shoe was comfortable, but he didn't complain. "Protection is better than no protection at all," is what his mom always said. Of course, she was giving him the sex talk, but it had the same meaning.

Simon sighed heavily, "Alright, let's get this overwith. Off to the mall we go." Isabelle walked up and frowned at him.

"Simon," she scolded, "Where's the jolly spirit?" Isabelle used both of her thumbs to draw up the corners of his mouth. He stared back at her, the upper half of his face; unamused and bored, and the lower half of his face; forcibly smiling, were unmatched. She giggled and leaned up to peck his cheek, and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room, Simon shaking his head the whole way.

* * *

"Oomph!" Clary was thrown down onto the cushioned blue matt in the training room. Jace had swept his feet out from under her. Again. She groaned and leaned up on her elbows, glaring at him. "I know I'm supposed to be defending myself, but can't you find some other way to knock me down besides kicking my feet out from under me? Bruises are already littering the lower half of my body." Sure enough, there were bruises on her freckled legs, exposed due to her sweat pants, rolled up barely past the knee. Jace looked down at her raising an eyebrow, barely breaking a sweat, whereas she was drenched in it. "I'm not really the kind of person who would excel at gym.," she continued, "I'm more the artistic type."

"What," he chuckled," Are you going to draw your enemies to death?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "I can, seeing as I can create new runes."

Jace snorted at her, "Like they'd let you. 'Oh, Sweet demon o' mine , if you would be ever so kind as to not maul me to death while i draw a particular symbol on you, a symbol that would end your life.'"

Clary scowled at him. "You done mocking me yet?"

"Not quite, why?"

She jumped up and tried to swipe at his face, but he easily blocked her with his palm. "You're going to have to do better than that." She narrowed her eyes and brought up her knee to his family jewels, and his eyes widened as he jumped back. "Hey, watch it. I might not be able to produce beautiful Jace juniors because of you." He wiped his forehead and pretended to look at a watch, though his wrist was bare.

"Okay, that should be it for today." He eyed her legs, "Pretty sure you're going to be sore tomorrow, better ease up for now." Jace turned around, and Clary seized the opportunity to jump his back. Unfortunately, he sidestepped at the last second and caught her before she face-planted into the wooden door. She sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"There there," Jace said, propping her up on her feet, "I've killed more demons than anyone else my age, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Show off."

* * *

The cloaked figure walked down the long hallway, ignoring the cries and desperate pleas of the imprisoned. He was dragging a young werewolf behind him, trying his best to keep him from slipping out of his grasp as the boy started to squirm and scream. The man sighed and thumped him on the head with his fist, and the boy immediately passed out. Hoisting him up, he carried him on his shoulder and carried on forward. He brushed forward and yanked open a door, pulling it shut forcefully. He walked into the middle of the room, and another person stepped out of the shadows to meet him.

"Eli, what a pleasant surprise." Sebastian's voice was similar to smooth honey. His fair blond hair looked more white than ever, the moonlight drifting through into the room. Eli nodded in recognition. "I see you've brought another one?"

Eli nodded, placing the boy the floor none too carefully. the werewolf moaned and shifted, scrunching up his face, but did not wake out of his unconscious state. His attention shifted back up to the fair-haired boy, his blond locks brighter than ever from the moonlight streaming through the large windows. "Now, where's my end of the deal?" Eli asked gruffly. Sebastian chuckled, his eyes darkening.

"You must really not know me then. I don't give a deal," he leaned closer, his gaze menacing, "I get what I want." Sebastian's hand shot out from his sides and were around his throat. Eli's hands scrambled, trying to pry his cold hands off of him, but he found no such luck. He just squeezed harder, and after a moment of pointless struggle, his eyes rolled back into his head. Sebastian just scoffed and muttered, "Weak," before kicking the lifeless body to the side.

He then grabbed a syringe full of a thick black liquid- demon blood - and stuck it into the werewolf boy sprawled on the ground before him. The boy whimpered, and his eyes shot open, black and lifeless. He swiftly sat up, deftly standing up fully to stare at Sebastian with an unfocused gaze. Sebastian's smile was cold and twisted, like announcing one's love to another before stabbing them in the back with a knife. He grabbed the boy by the collar and lead him outside to another cellar, one that was already crowded; he was going to have to find more places to store his little creations.

"In you go," was all he said, before shoving the boy onto the floor. Sebastian left without another glance behind him,a smirk playing at his lips.

I've got you now, Clary. You and your little shadowhunter friends are powerless against my merciless army.

* * *

Jace was showing Clary some different defense moves in the training room when they heard a loud crash; a thud and glass breaking. They looked at each other nervously, and Jace tossed her a Seraph blade. She whispered its name and watched as he did the same to another.

"Stay up here, I'm going down there to see what it is," he whispered.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay up here?"

Jace's face was serious, as was his tone, "I mean it Clary." She blew a strand of hair out of her face, but nodded reluctantly. She watched as he grabbed his stele from his pocket and drew several runes on himself, and slipped out of the door. Clary grabbed her stele from her pocket and started to draw some on herself as well. When she was done, she ran to the window and peered downward. She gasped and jumped away from the window.

Outside, the ground was littered with demons, which was impossible because it was still daylight outside. Yet, there were literally hundreds of them surrounding the Institute. Clary heard a cry of surprise, and her heart jolted. Jace was down there. Everyone was down there. She raced to the door and threw it open, taking the stairs two at a time. Her mind was racing with thoughts, praying to herself that everyone was alright. When she reached the end of the staircase, the scene unfolded before her.

Isabelle was busy slicing at a demon with her whip, Simon pouncing another. Alec was stabbing a demon from behind, while Magnus was shooting blue sparks everywhere. She noticed that Maryse and Robert were back to back, lashing out at any creatures who approached. Clary finally spotted Jace, and saw that he was busy fending three demons at once. Hurrying over, she stabbed one straight in the chest and immediately set to work on the other. Jace's eyes widened at her arrival, but most of his attention shifted back to the thing that was trying to rip head off.

"Clary," he yelled through clenched teeth over the noise, "By the Angel Clary, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

She stared at him incredulously for a second, "Did you really think that I was going to sit around once I noticed that a hundred demons were crowded outside the Institute?!" A Ravenor demon jumped at her, and Jace slashed at it with his Seraph blade, only inches above her head. She gulped and turned her attention back to killing the damned things. When she turned around, she spotted a flash of bright pale yellow lurking at the top of the staircase. Frowning, her eyes widened as she recognized Sebastian, overlooking the scene of bloodshed.

When he spotted her, his eyes grew partially larger in shock, but he recovered quickly. Grinning madly, he winked at her, and nausea rolled over her, making Clary suddenly have the urge to throw up. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, she found that she was no longer in the midst of the demonic war. Instead, she was back in the training room, Sebastian standing across the room, creating a wide berth between them.

Instinctively, she made a beeline for the door, but was shoved back as he suddenly appeared by her side. She landed on her back, her head thudding hard against the wooden floor, causing her to groan. Sebastian crouched down, and brought down a hand to stroke some hair from her face. She immediately cringed away from his touch, causing the corner of his mouth to turn down. When he tried to bring another hand up, she screamed. "Don't touch me!"

He sighed, and he started to feel around his pocket until he found a stele. Producing it, he pinned both of her arms over her head, placing his knees over her legs, and drew an immobilizing rune on the inside of her arm. It created a brief stinging sensation before subsiding, and soon her limbs felt like they were filled with lead; unable to move. Struggled she did, but it was no use. Sebastian smiled sadly down at her, almost sympathetic. "My apologies Clary, but you'd might understand that I can't carry you flailing and kicking and resisting me all the way back."

It took her some effort, but she managed to move her mouth, and her speech was slurred and heavy, "T-Take me where?"

He leaned in closer, his breath tickling at the nape of her neck. "I'd like to keep that a surprise." Clary heard a loud thump, and a someone cursed outside the room. The door flung open, and in walked Jace, bloodied, tattered, and sweating like hell, being held by two other men she didn't recognize at her side. One of them was bald, with a nasty cut on the side of his face. The other had dark black hair, a little on the pudgy side. Her breath caught in her throat, and his head shot up to look at her. When he saw how Sebastian was positioned on top of her, he lunged at him, only to be restrained by the two men.

Sebastian got off of Clary, brushing some imaginary dirt off of his pants. "Well then, now that we're all gathered." He nodded at the men, and they shoved Jace forward. They stopped at the wall before them, and Sebastian hauled Clary up and held her in his arms. She glared at him, but he pretended not to notice. He set her down, and took out a knife. Before she could react, he slashed at her arm, where the rune was. Blood came running down, and Jace shouted out.

A sudden pain erupted, and she winced as more blood came streaming out of her wound. "I'm sorry Clary, I wasn't thinking before I drew that rune on you. If you would be ever so kind to draw a Portal for us?"

Clary looked at him incredulously, "And why, pray tell, would you think I'd do that for you?"

He chuckled darkly at her, gesturing to Jace. "You wouldn't want your little knight in shining armor to get hurt, now would you?" He snapped his fingers, and the one with the scar stepped back, only to punch Jace in the face. She screamed as he continued to brutalize him, over and over again. She drew the line when they threw him on the floor and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. He screwed his face up in pain. Clary whipped around to a smirking Sebastian.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just stop hurting him!" He nodded and the man stopped, Jace drooped in the men's arms groaning. Her breath shaking, she grabbed the stele that Sebastian offered her, hastily drawing a Portal rune on the wall. It suddenly flared to life, and was soon ready. She heard Jace cry out one more time, and something hit the back of her head.

Darkness shrouded her vision, and like before, she fell into unconsciousness with Sebastian's voice in her head. "Finally…"

* * *

**Hey there. Sorry for the majorly crappy chapter, but I just wanted to get this overwith and posted…..so….yep. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, nor any of the characters. The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare, I merely do this to entertain. Also, no, this is not a Clabastian fanfic. No offense to supporters out there, but I'd really appreciate it if Sebastian were to magically disappear off of the edge of the earth. Really sorry for the late update, I've just been reeeeeally caught up with school work lately. Stupid procrastination.**

* * *

Clary woke to find herself in a cell. It was dark, and the only source of light was from the barred window high on the wall on her left, and she could see that it was night. It took a while for her vision to accumulate to the darkness, but once she did, she realized that she wasn't alone. There was a dark and hunched mound in front of her. The moonlight reflected off of the thing, and she saw a flash of blond hair. Not a thing, she thought, her heart leaping, Jace.

Clary immediately surged forward, but with a cry, she was yanked back. She looked down at her arms and saw that they were shackled by manacles, their chains connected to the wall. Her feet were only the same. Her wrists were bleeding from where the metal bit into her skin, but she barely felt it. Instead, her eyes were trained on Jace's unmoving form, her gaze never wavering.

"Jace," she whispered. "Jace…..Jace!" He only shifted and moaned, but did not wake. Clary sighed in relief. At least she knew that he was alive. She leaned back against the stone wall, shivering at the coldness that breached through her clothes and onto her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her heart racing, her mind racing with thoughts. How was she going to get them out of here? How long did Sebastian plan on keeping them? How long until he killed the both?

The grim thoughts forced her eyes open. She turned her head to look at the night sky. The spots of white surrounding the bright moon. Clary stared for what felt like hours, sleep unable to overcome her. After eternity, Jace stirred and brought his head up groggily, squinting his eyes against the dark. When his eyes adjusted as well, his head whipped around, studying his surroundings. He froze when his gaze landed on Clary.

He squinted, as if to make sure that she was really in front of him. "C-Clary?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Jace," she sobbed. The sound of their shackles rattling filled the air. Emotion filled the air as each of their desperate attempts to get closer to each other failed. Even after her wrists were rubbed raw and even more bloodied, she still struggled to surge forward. A chuckle came from her right, and both of them gasped and stared at Sebastian, studying his fingernails, standing casually behind the bars as if this were an everyday event.

"You can stop with your futile attempts. Sooner or later, they'll harm you more than they will help."

"Sebastian," Jace growled. Clary glared at the demonic boy, wondering how she could be related to him.

"Hello!" Sebastian waved a hand at them cheerfully. "I see you've taken notice of this little….predicament that you're in. Pity, isn't it?"

"By the Angel," snarled Jace, "What the hell is it that you want, you arse?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the insult, "Why, Jace, no need to be rude here."

Clary was tired of their exchange, so she whispered sharply, "What do you intend to do with us?"

Both of their heads jerked towards her, as if noticing that she was chained there as well, and Sebastian laughed. Its sound was deep and rich and echoed off of the molding brick walls. "'What do I intend to do with you?' That's the real question, isn't it?" Then, he reached into his right pocket to fish out a set of keys on a rusted ring. Finding the correct one, he jabbed it into the lock, and the door opened with a creak. Walking in, he neared Clary, and her breath hitched.

Jace's eyes widened as well, "I swear, if you hurt her-"

"I don't believe that you're in the position to question me, much less threaten me at the moment," Sebastian said cooly, amused. Jace growled again, and jumped forward, straining against the metal that kept him from closing the short distance. There was a loud crack; one of Jace's wrist bones breaking. He gasped, but didn't give up.

"Stop it!" she cried. She couldn't take it anymore, Jace getting hurt for her. She looked him dead in the eye, pleading for him to stop. He stared at her for a moment, reluctantly backing off. Clary sighed in relief, before she remembered that Sebastian was still standing next to her. She jumped to the side, eyeing him warily. Raising an eyebrow, he crouched until his face was level with hers. She could feel his breath on her face, and it took all of her will not to lose it right then and there. Sebastian smiled softly at her before speaking softly and slowly.

"Or what?"

"O-Or….." Clary couldn't focus. Her heart was racing, and her head had started to pound. Curving her neck, she bowed her head down, gritting her teeth, praying for the pain to go away. there was a breeze beside her, and the air suddenly shifted. Opening her eyes up in confusion, she finally let out the scream that she'd been fighting so hard to control. Before her, Sebastian was poised over Jace, that very dagger positioned at his neck.

He looked back at her, and Clary could see Jace look defiant about his current situation. "Or what, Clary?" Smirking, his hold on the knife tightened, and a bead of blood grew at the base of Jace's neck. Clary let out a whimper, and Jace stared at her, his eyes sending her a message, as if he knew what she were about to do. Don't, they said, Don't be stupid.

I'll be stupid when I want to be stupid, she thought back. Shooting her gaze back to Sebastian, she said with a shaky voice, "Deal. I want a deal." When Sebastian merely stared at her, she added with a deep breath, "Just one condition." Clary added this last part forcibly, enunciating every word carefully. " Don't. Hurt. Jace."

He slowly stepped away from Jace, who's blood was trickling in a thin line down his neck. "Just to be certain, what would this deal be promising?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she blocked out the sight of Jace's eyes pleading for her to shut the hell up. "You know what I mean," she muttered softly.

Sebastian's eyes glittered darkly. _Shit._ "Well, if you mean what I think you mean, then yes. I'd have to be an idiot not to refuse that wonderful offer."

"Not that you aren't one, " she said under her breath. Bad choice. His eyes narrowed, and he struck her with his palm. It left a stinging spot on her cheek, and Clary could already feel a welt rising. All the while, Jace was busy shouting and fighting against his confinements on the wall opposite of them, but they paid him no mind.

"And how would I know that you wouldn't back out of this little promise?"

Her eyes met his carefully, and despite the raging emotions inside of her, her voice was clear and sure. "I swear it. On the-"

"NO!" Jace interrupted her before she could finish, his expression frantic and desperate. "Clary! What the hell are you thinking?! I can't let you do this, you know I can't. I'm a shadowhunter; I can take a few hits. You-"

"I am a shadowhunter too. If you can take some blows, then I can too, can't I?" Clary interrupted smoothly. By now, she'd gathered her wits and wasn't backing out of her decision. She was going to do this. For some time, Jace had been the one protecting her, making sure she wasn't getting hurt. Now it was her turn. Before Jace could interrupt once more, she faced Sebastian, "I swear on the Angel that I'll do whatever you want as long as Jace has no part in this. You will not hurt him, you will not harm him. Deal?"

Sebastian smiled cruelly, "Of course." With that, he extracted the right key from its place on the same rusted ring, and unlocked her shackles. Clary immediately gasped and rubbed at her wrists, wincing as she felt her sore muscles. Then, she was yanked up from her spot on the floor and found Sebastian leading her out of the cell. Jace was still screaming, yelling curses at Sebastian.

"Wait," she pleaded, "Wait. J-Just-What about Jace?"

"Jace?" Sebastian looked bothered that she had addressed him. But as he looked back at the thrashing boy, he smirked. He had a plan. "I might have some…..interesting purpose for him. But enough of that, let's get you to a room."

"Wait, what? You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Clary was frantic, what had she just agreed to?

"Ah yes, but this isn't hurting him. Now, enough! I am done with this topic, and so are you." He leaned closer so that Jace wouldn't hear, breathing into her ear, "You get any little ideas, remember, he means nothing to me. Understand?" Clary nodded. If she didn't do what was told, he would kill Jace without batting an eye. He gripped her arm tighter, and half-dragged her across the stone floor. She turned back to Jace, her eyes wide. Tears threatened to flow, but she held them back. She was done with crying.

Jace was still screaming more mad than ever, and it took all of her will not to break free of Sebastian's grip and sprint towards him. Each of her steps took an enormous amount of effort, like her limbs were filled to the brim with lead. Sebastian dragged her out of the cell and into the hallway, and after a short while, Jace's yells ceased to exist.

They turned a corner and were in a hallway, one filled with countless doors. She wondered what all the rooms were for. He stopped at a particular door, and Clary scrutinized and compared it to the others, trying to find a way to identify it in case she needed the information later. She found no avail. All of the mahogany doors were exactly alike, not a scratch or flaw out of place. He grabbed the set of keys and stuck it in the rusted doorknob.

Flinging the door open, he shoved her into the room, and she landed face-first on a bed. Scrambling to get up, she saw that Sebastian was already halfway out of the door. Looking back at her, he smiled without emotion, pausing in the doorway. "Might as well get comfortable. Don't expect to leave anytime soon," was all he said softly before slamming the door shut, and she heard the click of it being locked from the outside.

Clary craned her neck to look at her surroundings: she was on a plain bed, one with white pillows and blankets, and a simple mirror above a small dresser. There were no windows, and the only source of light she had was a miniscule flickering light bulb on the ceiling above her. Finally, alone, she allowed herself to cry, her face buried in the soft pillows, and fell asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Simon bellowed. Magnus winced, while Alec and Isabelle were hyperventilating. Maryse and Robert were busy drawing iratzes above their wounds. The Institute stank of demon blood, it being littered everywhere across the floor and walls, which no one paid any attention to.

"I mean they're gone. Zip. Zero. Absolutely no sign of them. Like they vanished off of the face of the Earth. Like they've dis-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Simon yelled, interrupting Magnus.

He shot a murderous glare in his direction, but Alec wearily put a bloodied arm on his shoulder, silently calming him. He then looked to Simon and said, "I think we can all guess who did this."

"I swear," seethed Isabelle, "I'm going to castrate that little devil and force him to eat himself."

"While I'd love to take that approach," Maryse said softly, a grimace on her face, "We'd need to actually devise a plan before running head first into-Angel, we don't even know where they are."

"Well, might as well start small I guess," drawled Magnus with a sigh, "I'll help you track them." When everyone stared blankly at them, he added sharply, "Go! Find something of theirs I can use! Good God, I'm trying to help you lot here."

With that, everyone rushed about, scrambling to find something with a strong enough connection. Everyone except for Alec, who was still clutching on Magnus's shoulder. Looking up, he smiled faintly, though his eyes were wide with shock, "Thank you," he whispered, "For helping." He leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before heading for Jace's room.

Rubbing the spot where Alec's mouth touched his skin, Magnus muttered, "That boy is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Jace was breathing hard, his body drained of energy from all of that screaming and yelling. Clary. He had to get Clary back. She was with Sebastian, doing who knows what. He couldn't let him hurt her. Never. He couldn't stand it if she was gone. Silently, he cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? It was a demon attack inside the Institute. In broad daylight, even. He contemplated ways to try to get out, but when he moved his wrist, his vision doubled for a moment.

Jace looked down and saw it was rubbed raw, dripping with blood, and he noticed that there was a point in the skin where there shouldn't be; he'd broken his wrist. Grunting, he shifted his good arm to try and feel in his pocket for his stele. He came up empty, they'd taken it. Sighing, he leaned back against the cold stone wall, trying to even his breathing.

He heard footsteps echoing loudly down the hall, and looked to his left, through the bars - and saw Sebastian. He growled, a low and masculine sound. "_Verlac_," he spat, like venom in his mouth, "What have you done with her?"

Sebastian smiled cruelly at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He stepped closer until the only thing that was blocking them were the metal bars, "Such a shame, Jace. We never quite got along the first time we met, did we? You seemed to have this sixth sense, and for a moment, I was afraid that you'd known my secret." He broke off with a breathless laugh, "Can you believe it? I was afraid of _you,_ of all people?" Shaking his head, he used his hand to comb back the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"I'll only ask once more. _Where is she_?" Jace demanded. His patience was long since worn thin, the width of a strand of thread.

"She is no longer none of your concern-"

"_None of my concern?! None?!_ Are you questioning my unyielding love for your sister?" He noticed that Sebastian had flinched when he'd said that last word, and sneered. "Did I strike a nerve, poor man? Was that word a little too harsh for you? Shall I try 'blood-related'? Or perhaps 'family'? Maybe even 'born-from-the-same-parents'?"

"Enough!" Sebastian roared, clearly agitated about the fact that Jace had found his weakness. He looked him straight in the eye and eerily said, "We are siblings, yes, but that is all the more reason why we are destined to be together. We are alike in so many ways, she is meant to be with me, not some disgusting creature like you."

"You're one to talk. The only correct thing you said was that you were siblings. Clary is nothing like you, a monstrous demon. She is an angel, pure at heart, and you are the devil's curse. Siblings you are, but never compare yourself to her. You say you are alike. That has yet to be a valid statement."

Sebastian, to Jace's surprise, smirked. "Ah, the key word in that sentence being 'yet'."

Jace's eyes darkened violently, and his gaze was sharp. "What do you mean?"

"Ah ah ah," he tutted, clicking his tongue, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it? And I like surprises. Don't you?"

"You vile bastard."

"No? Not a fan of surprises? Oh well, I guess some people are haters." After a moment of pretending to be lost in thoughts, debating about his choice, he said smoothly, "All right, fine, fine, I'll tell you." His look was one of outright glee and pride; he thought his plan was going to work. "You remember, as you've said before, Clary has yet to become like me. Has yet to "come to the dark side," if you will. I'm sure demon blood would change that."

Jace's eyes widened in realization, and he spoke slowly, his anger audible in every syllable he spoke, "You're going to inject her with demon blood."

Sebastian smiled coldly, "Yes, but not just her, her child as well."

Jace almost hurled right then and there. The little fucker was planning to impregnate her. He was planning to turn another innocent child into another one of him. "Like hell you are."

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian questioned, "Oh really? Do you really think that you have the power to counter my actions? Anyways, it won't really matter in a while. You'll be long gone when this happens."

He was also planning to kill him. _Wonderful,_ he thought joyously to his self, _Not only is he trying to create more of him, but I'm on his bucket list of people to kill too_. Though, being his snarky self he didn't let his emotions show. His heart was hammering inside of his chest, but his outer demeanor didn't let it crack. Instead, he laughed sharply, surprising the both of them. "Do you really think that you can get away from this?-"

"The Clave will never find me," he said carefully.

"I wasn't talking about the Clave, I was talking about Clary. Do you really think that you can do this to her? That she will allow you to manipulate her? She is the most stubborn and hard-headed girl that I know, and I think you'd rather have your manhood rid of than face her."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "But isn't that why I have you?"

Dread unfurled in the pit of Jace's stomach. She was the most stubborn and hard-headed person that he knew. Clary would definitely go through all of that torture just for the sake of him. He'd just proved his own point.

Smiling faintly, seeing that he won this round, he started to back away slowly. "See you soon, Jace. Keep that happy thought in mind. Sleep well, don't let the demons bite. Literally." After snapping his fingers, he walked away, his strides echoing loudly within the hall. _Literally?_ A snarl came from the corner of the cell, and Jace looked to see that two demons emerged from the shadows, snarling and growling. He cursed._ Literally._

* * *

**Oh ho ho, so what'd you think? Too much? Too little action? And before you kill me, no the demons will not fatally injure Jace. Again, sorry for the late update. I'll try to post more often, if I can stop procrastinating. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
